It is known to provide pivotable plow wings at one or both ends of a main plow of a plow assembly for a vehicle. Examples of such plow assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,408,549; 6,442,877; and 6,412,199, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The plow wings may be adjustable via actuation of corresponding actuators and may be adjustable independently of a position or orientation of the main or center plow. It is also known to provide a plow assembly with plow wings which each move between a forwardly angled position, where the plow wing is angled forwardly from the main plow, and an aligned position, where the plow wing is generally aligned with the main plow. The plow wings may pivot between their positions in response to pivotal movement of the main plow relative to the vehicle. Such a snowplow assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,151, issued to Zanella on Nov. 11, 1969.